The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to an imaging lens which is suited for use in digital cameras and the like. In addition, the present disclosure is related to an imaging apparatus equipped with such an imaging lens.
Recently, there is demand to widen the angles of view of imaging lenses which are employed in imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras. The negative lead type lens systems disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 61(1986)-279815 and 2010-113248 are known as lens systems which are capable of being configured to have wide angles of view. A negative lead type lens system is provided with a negative lens group at the most object side and a positive lens group toward the image side of the negative lens group. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-313803 discloses a wide angle lens system for use as a photography lens, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-130820 proposes a lens system which is capable for use in a digital camera. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-313803 discloses a lens system constituted by a negative lens group, a positive lens group that includes an aperture stop, and a negative lens group, provided in this order from the object side, in which a portion of the lens groups is moved to perform focusing operations. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-130820 discloses a lens system constituted by a negative lens group, a positive lens group, an aperture stop, a positive lens group, and a focusing lens group, provided in this order from the object side.